Exemplars
"From many we have become one. Our needs are greater than yours. Arise and serve Knight Exemplar." ''- the final line of the response to the Oath of the Exemplars. The Exemplars are an order of knights, paladins and cavaliers that have joined together under a single leader. It was founded in Marstep around 1/186 in what was known as Pelor's Glory in some parts of Tolas. History Founding The Exemplars were already a loosely co-operating group of orders and churches that operated in Marn going back generations, all committed to similar ideals such as adherence to the law and the common good. In 1/186 the then Emperor of Marn-and-Beyond, a despotic ruler believed to have been quite mad, began to impose taxes and fines on members of various orders, his dislike of armed groups not directly under his control in his country upset him. The Exemplars were those orders that sought to support one another, beginning at first as a financial aid group then later becoming a defensive organisation as knights had bounties placed upon them. Eventually the Emperor of Marn-and-Beyond died in a possible assassination attempt, his niece being crowned the new Empress and the Exemplars were no longer persecuted. The concept of Exemplars remained however and from then on the orders of Marn were all quite close. Back Council Membership Knight Commander Tenson was the first member of the Exemplars to take a seat on the Back Council, the advisers that serve the ruler of Marstep and effectively rule Marn. The position was secured when the Exemplars were mustered into a single army that defended the country from a host of barbarian tribesmen from Baarsk, as a reward a seat on the Back Council was given, and the title of Knight Commander has gone with it. The Revelation of Mar ''For more on this event, see here. During the Revelation of Mar, the Exemplars suppressed riots across Marstep and protected the historical monuments and palaces from being looted. Structure From many, One The Exemplars are comprised of hundreds of different orders of knights and paladins, such as the Order of the Lion or the Sword, who have come together in Marn under one banner, though they still exist as separate entities able to recruit and train their own members. The Exemplars have however standardised the system of recruiting and ranking, and in Marn one is more likely to wish to become an Knight Exemplar rather than a member of a specific order, though once one has started that process of training eventually one or another of the orders would become the obvious choice to join. Rankings Most members of the Exemplars are referred to as simply Knight, but within their ranks there are particular titles of note. Grand Prior The title given to the oldest and wisest members of the Exemplars, usually those that retire after a long and successful career. They often retire to a Exemplar Priory or chapter house. Grand Officer These serve on the board of the Exemplars, usually the head of one of the many orders that make up the Exemplars. They would make decisions on the future of the organisation and advise the Knight Commander on important matters. Knight Commander The title of Knight Commander was originally given to the Knight that commanded the forces of the Exemplars in war, though after Knight Commander Tenson was given a seat on the Back Council, the title went with him. Knight Officer A Knight Officer is the leader of a retinue of knights, priory or chapter house. They are given the power to elevate someone to the rank of Knight, handling recruiting and the maintenance of Exemplar buildings. Knight of Grace This title is given to a Knight of the Exemplars who has proven to be particularly charitable or merciful, with the title comes the right to expand their retinue as well as the right to represent the Exemplars on official business in other countries. Knight of Justice A Knight of Justice is a knight who has taken various oaths that free them from their ties to their previous order (usually but not always with that orders permission), in order to better serve the Exemplars. Knight The title given to those members of the many orders of the Exemplars that have achieved knighthood, in theory none are higher than another but in reality there exists a hierarchy of power amongst the various orders. A Knight is allowed a limited retinue, though the wealthier members often disregard this rule, mainly it is comprised of one or more of the below ranks. Sergeant A member of the Exemplars that has taken their oaths to become a knight but must live by those oaths for a month alongside the order they have chosen. After six months they reiterate their oaths in a ceremony in which they are knighted. Knights might have one or possibly two of these in their retinue, with their duties often being the training of the other members. Companion-at-arms A member of the Exemplars that has not yet taken their oaths but has begun training, usually as part of a retinue of a Knight, with three to four serving one Knight. Squire A squire is an aspiring Knight that is receiving training from a particular Knight, whilst also serving them. All Knights have at least one squire, though some of the wealthier ones could have anywhere up to a dozen. Category:Farthrone Category:Organisations Category:Marn